vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Houki Shinonono
Summary Houki Shinonono '(篠ノ之 箒, ''Shinonono Houki) is the first heroine of the Infinite Stratos series. Prior to the start of the main series, she was a childhood friend of Ichika Orimura. Her place of residence is home to a kendo dojo and she has been interested in kendo since she was young. Her older sister, Tabane, is the creator of the IS yet Houki hates her because six years ago, Ichika agreed to become her boyfriend if she could win the national kendo tournament of their grade. However, the day of the tournament was also the day the IS were introduced to the world. Because of their links to Tabane, Houki's family was placed under government protection and Houki was forced to withdraw from the kendo tournament. Since that incident, Houki has hated her sister for moving her away from the boy she loves and abandoning their family. Houki later united with Ichika at IS Academy as classmates and even roommates (for a few months). She also got her personal IS from her sister Tabane and remained as a personal IS user since then, along with other girls in Ichika's harem. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-C | At least 7-C Name: Houki Shinonono Origin: Infinite Stratos Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, IS Pilot, Personal IS user Powers and Abilities: Street-level physical characteristics, Swordsmanship, Martial Arts | Same, with Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Capable of seeing in all directions without turning her head and can process seeing in all directions simultaneously), Forcefield, Energy Manipulation (Energy Projection for offensive purpose and Energy Generation for prolonged battles) Attack Potency: Street level (Somewhat stronger than Ichika) | At least Town level (Is capable of damaging other IS machines, which the combined weaponry of several countries in the future cannot damage) Speed: Supersonic travel speed (About Mach 2). Possibly higher combat speed (Has dodged or deflected future missiles or plasma projectiles) Lifting Strength: Above average human by herself | Superhuman to an unknown extent Striking Strength: Street Class '''| At least '''Town Class Durability: Street level | At least Town level (A less advanced IS Shirokishi was undamaged by the combined weaponry including vulcan guns and missiles of several countries in the future) Stamina: Athletic | Very high (could fight another IS for quite a long period of time) Range: Standard melee range with foot blade, extended melee range with her Amatsuki, long range with Karaware and blaster rifle Ugachi Standard Equipment: Infinite Stratos Akatsubaki '(紅椿, lit. ''Red Camellia): a 4th generation Custom Close-Quarters Combat Type. '''Armaments: *'Foot Blade' - A Blade generated through the foot for CQC *'Twin Katanas' - (Close-Range) with individual abilities: **'Amatsuki' (雨月, "Rainy Moon") - the katana on her right which is optimized for 1 on 1 combat. With its secondary function activated, it shoots out multiple red colored laser beams from around the IS, in a concentrated pattern toward a single target. **'Karaware' (空裂, "Cracked Sky") - the katana on her left which is optimized for combating multiple enemies. With its secondary function activated, it shoots out a large beam slash in the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave at the target and can even take out multiple targets around it. **2 blade bits that detach from the wings of Akatsubaki for aerial combat after the activation of the Fold-Out Armor **'Thousand Pierces' (穿千, Ugachi) - A Blaster Rifle that was created by Akatsubaki after Houki 'gained experience values to a certain extent'. Fires a crimson red laser. Output is variable according to the pilot. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: *'Kenran Butō' (絢爛舞踏, "Gorgeous Dance") - Enables Houki to recover the energy of Akatsubaki, and also recover energy of other IS's she comes in contact with. Intelligence: Quite high. She has high knowledge and experience of swordsmanship and close quarter combat (a national kendo champion). However her knowledge of IS machines, or at least the way she explains/ teaches it, is quite limited. Weaknesses: Kinda the type to act before thinking | All IS machines have an energy limit. Once the energy is depleted, the IS stops functioning. IS machines are also equipped with Absolute Defence system that would only activate to counter any incoming attack it deems dangerous to the pilot, but this consumes huge amounts of energy. To an IS pilot, having her Absolute Defence activated means defeat since the energy drops down to nearly zero. Key: By herself | With her IS Akatsubaki Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Infinite Stratos Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Pilots Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7